


Holiday "Fun"

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [4]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jieqiong helps Minghao pick out his Christmas tree. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Holiday "Fun"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



“Higher…higher…I said _higher_.”

“I’m lifting as high as I can,” Minghao snapped back. He tried once more to lift his end of the Christmas tree as he followed Jieqiong up the stairs.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining so much,” Jieqiong said in a strained voice. “ _You’re_ the one who asked for _my_ help picking out a tree.”

Minghao groaned as he finally reached the top of the flight of stairs. “And you’re the one who wasn’t satisfied with my first choice and made me pick a bigger one.”

Jieqiong set down her end and unlocked the door with the keys Minghao tossed her. “Yeah, because that tree you wanted was more like a bush.”

Scoffing, Minghao shoved the tree toward her, making her stumble backward into the apartment. They flicked a few of the falling needles at each other as they set the tree into its stand.

“Alright,” Jieqiong said, brushing off her hands, “where are your decorations?”

Minghao pointed to a small cardboard box in the corner. “There.”

“…You’re kidding, right? That’s _it?_ ”

“If we had gone with _my_ tree, it would have been the perfect amount,” Minghao said, glaring at her.

Pursing her lips, Jieqiong relented and opened the box. “Would have been nice to know that earlier,” she muttered. She pulled out a strand of lights and hurled it at Minghao.

“Hey!” He slapped the lights toward the floor. “Why’d you do that?”

“The lights are annoying. You sort those out, then I’ll do the ornaments.”

“No way.” Minghao tossed the lights back.

After a few more tosses and several annoyed shrieks, the cord wrapped around Minghao’s leg. As he wound his arm back to throw the lights and Jieqiong ducked behind the sofa, it jolted his foot to the side. He screamed as he fell forward, grabbing onto the nearest thing for support.

Which was how he would up on the floor with the Christmas tree lying on top of him.

“Minghao!” Jieqiong leapt forward to pull the tree off him. “Are you alright?”

Minghao winced as he brushed a couple needles out of his skin. “Yeah.” He took Jieqiong’s hand and let her help him to his feet. As he looked at the now very lopsided tree, he laughed. “Maybe we should have just baked cookies.”

“Sure, if you want to burn down the entire building.”

“…Good point.”

They watched Christmas cartoons instead.


End file.
